


Beautiful Legs

by MonaCake



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaCake/pseuds/MonaCake
Summary: A transfer student catches the eyes of Kazuya Hara (Short chapters)





	1. Chap 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oc is a transfer student. Her name is Kinu Page or Karariin which has the same meaning- attendant. Kinu means silk. (At least that's what I read and what was on google translate)
> 
> My interpretation of Hara is a carefree teaser who can be quite serious but still playful when he likes something. Much like basketball where he still plays with seriousness yet he doesn't care about the rules, being lax with how he plays even with the dirty tricks.
> 
> Long explanation but I don't want someone coming by thinking, "He wouldn't do that!"

"Good morning class. As you can see we have a new student with us today, transferring from America. I'll allow her to introduce herself." The teacher looks at me and nods.

I smile, "Hello everyone, my name is Page Kinu but you can refer to me as Karariin Kinu, please take care of me."

I give a slight bow and scan the classroom, all seems normal beside a boy who has this messy hair and bangs that cover his eyes. He's even chewing gum but the teacher doesn't seem to care. I sit down nearby him with one desk separating us but I can just feel his eyes on me. I glance over at him a few times during class only to receive a smirk each time. When the bell rings for lunch I get up to go to the cafeteria only to be stopped by the messy haired boy. He towers over me, blowing a bubble in my face.

"Karariin, right?"

"...Yes, do you need something?"

"Mhm, if you're going down to the cafeteria can you get me some Melon bread?"

I cross my arms, "Why the hell would I do that?"

"You're an attendant for the school right?" He blows another bubble.

I lightly glare, looking at where his eyes should be, "I'm my own attendant. Excuse me." I move around him, still feeling his eyes on me and think, "How goddamn rude. Can't believe my dad tried to fit in with that Karariin as a last name business too."

I sigh and walk by a bulletin board. A flyer catches my eye, its about a dancing club. I am a dancer so of course I sign up. Going to the club room afterschool, I find a few girls and guys. Everyone gets acquainted but I can tell they don't particularly like me. However one boy from the photography club pulls me aside, giving me a modeling job.

"What? No I'm not-"

"It's just your legs." He smiles. "My family's magazine is going to have an ad for ballerina slippers and other shoes but no models have legs that are as contoured as yours. It'd be best if we didn't need to use Photoshop to edit just legs. Plus you'll get $150 for every shoot."

"..." I sigh. "Fine."


	2. Chap 2

A month after that photoshoot, the magazine starring my legs came out and I somehow caught the eyes of that boy who I now know as Hara Kazuya. During a break in class, he beckoned me over just to ask if the legs in the pictures belonged to me.

"Your legs are indeed very beautiful," He smirks, "I wonder why I didn't notice earlier."

"Maybe it's because your eyes are blocked by that horrible hair you decided to grow." I sneer walking back to my desk.

"A cheeky attendant aren't you?"

During the entire class he was facing me even when the teacher told him to look at the board and focus on his work. After school I spent my time in the weight-room working on my entire body but mainly my legs. I wouldn't really work them out either, the room just happened to have a good stretching and practice space when the club room was closed.

"Ah, hello Miss Attendant~" I look back to see that bubble blowing fool.

"Hello." I look back and turn my music up, practising walking and jumping on my toes, just like in ballet.

I soon feel his heat on my back and when I turn around to look, a bubble pops in my face directly causing me to jump and fall but he catches me.

"Scared from a bubble Miss Attendant?" I hear him chuckle.

I glare, "Of course not. You just were too close. Get off me." I shove him off but one of my ankles falter and I fall to the ground. "Agh..."

He crouches down next to me, grabbing my leg, "You need to be careful, stupid. Don't ruin your legs from such a small drop."

He begins to rub my ankle, soon massaging my whole leg. Honestly it felt too good to have him stop. While he seems occupied, I reach over to his face, growing curious of his eyes. He notices, leaning back and smacking my hand away.

"Tch!" I pout, looking away. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm on the basketball team. We have a strict workout schedule like the other teams here."

"Oh." I begin to notice a few bruises revealing themselves from his shirt. I remember this school doesn't have a very formidable basketball team, in terms of respect. "You should learn your own style instead of keeping that rough play style."

He chuckles and stands up, "Why? Rough play is just as effective."

"You should realized your relaxed composure is enough to piss off any hot tempered player. You just need to push their buttons until they try to pick a fight and get kicked off the court." I stand up, crossing my arms.

He shrugs, walking off to use a piece of equipment. I just go back to my practice before I leave he stops me.

"Hey, Karariin. After every practice you have, won't you allow me to massage your legs?"

I give him a confused look, "Why?"

"To put it simply I like you and your legs." Blows a bubble. "And I'll stop bothering you during class if you let me." He smirks, "What do you say?"

"..." I sigh. "Fine." Walking by him I think, "He likes me? Ha. Leave that you part out and just say you like my legs, fool."


	3. Chap 3

Walking to school, I subconsciously do some footsteps ranging from tango to hip hop to freestyle. I only stop when I hear some snickering, seeing other members of the club walking behind me. Then I see him, Kazuya. He waves, striding over and I can see the others look a bit nervous.

"...Morning, Hara."

"Morning, Kinu~"

"Don't call me Kinu."

"Why not? You can call me Kazuya if you'd like."

"Tch! We don't even know each other that well."

"Fine then, Miss Attendant." He smirks, spitting out old gum for a fresh one.

I groan, "Don't call me 'Miss Attendant'!"

"Then choose, Miss Attendant or Kinu~" He laughs.

I glare at him, "...Call me Kinu, Kazuya."

"Alright, Kinu. Heh, it suits you more than Karariin. Since your legs feel like silk."

"Shut up you fool. Legs can't feel like silk." My cheeks go a bit red and I think, "He's not even that flirty or interesting! Why am I blushing?!"

When we enter school grounds he breaks away from me, going over to another player on the basketball team. I get ready for class where Kazuya surprisingly sticks to his word or so I thought. During lunchtime I eat inside the classroom, minding my own business as usual until he calls for me.

"Kinu. Come over here." He smiles.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't bother me at school?" I cross my legs, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"I said I wouldn't bother you during class and class is over right now." A bubble he makes pops on his face.

I ignore him, finishing my lunch. Shortly after, Kazuya is towering over me, picking me up and setting me down on his desk. I glare at him as he sits and begins to caress my legs.

"What are you doing?" I kick his chest to try and push him away but it doesn't work.

"Revenge for ignoring me. I was only calling you over to check on your ankle." He places my legs on his shoulders, "Nice panties Kinu~"

My face flushes as I pull down my skirt and slap him, "Pervert!"

The room fills with gasps to silence as I walk out to clear my head. When I come back I accidentally bump right into Kazuya.

"K-Kazuya..." I step back, "I-"

"Kinu, when does your practice end?" He blows a bubble.

"...At 5 o'clock."

"Great, I'll see you then!" He smiles and walks away leaving me to think, "He's not mad? I couldn't sense anything bad even past that nonchalant attitude of his."

I relax myself and go back to class following behind him. During practice I could feel the tension in the room rising and it only got worse after the teacher left. Leaving me alone with the other club members as I wait for Kazuya. I decide to stretch for a bit during my wait and a boy requested to help, I could just sense that something was off so I told him no. But that didn't stop him from, grabbing my leg and bending it father to the point where it hurt so much I could feel a tendon ripping.

"Stop! Let go!" I force my leg back and out of his grip but then the others pull me down and stop me from fighting back. Pushing my leg back once more, "That hurts! Get off! Aaagh!"

The door to the room slams open and they all stop to see Kazuya. His presence isn't calm at the moment. It's actually threatening and scary. What proves it more is when he charges straight for the people on me, not hesitating to punch and elbow them. The rest ran out of the room but the others who weren't quick enough suffered with Kazuya's wrath a bit longer.

When he felt he was done he picked me up, casually blowing a bubble while regaining his normal presence.

"Kazuya..."

"Hmm?"

I gulp a bit, not looking at him, "Thank you..."

"Ah, have I finally found a soft spot of yours, Kinu~?" He smirks.

I groan, "No. Shut up."

"Aw, you were starting be cute too. Don't ruin it so soon."

"I said shut up you fool."


	4. Chap 4

Before I can realize, he's taken me to his house and we're in his room. Only his younger brother and mother seem to be home for now. However the house is silent as if we were the only ones here. He massages my leg gently as I sit on his bed just waiting for something to happen.

He sighs, "Don't be so tense, Kinu. It'll make what I'm doing take longer."

"How can I relax?" I think, "When I can't see those eyes and where they may be looking." His hand reaches higher on my inner thigh and I pull my leg back. "What are you doing?"

He chuckles and leans forward over me, my chest gets tight as he says, "You're probably thinking I going to do something like this right?" He gets off the bed and spits out his old gum, chewing on a fresh piece after. Returning to massage my other leg.

"Kazuya... May I see your eyes?"

"Why?"

"If you want me to be less tense then do so." I cross my arms, "I-I may also let you do more than just massage my legs."

"Heh, what's with this sudden change?"

"There is no change, Kazuya. You saved m-...my legs. You should get to do more than massage them in my opinion."

He chuckles, brushing his hair back, surprisingly it stays in place and his eyes are revealed. Piercing pale pink.

"Beautiful..."

"Ah? You think so?" He smirks, "Everyone would always say scary, heh."

I shrug, "They are piercing but not scary. Why are your eyes so pink anyway?"

"I have albinism of the eyes. It's also a reason why I cover them with my hair. Some lighting can be too bright for me to handle." He sighs and then grins pulling on my leg, making me fall back. "I think I'll make good use of these legs now."

My face goes red but I do my best to stay relaxed as he strokes my inner thigh. Soon he begins to kiss and nip at my skin, comment how smooth my legs are over and over again. I was ready for all of that but then he stops to lean over and plant a kiss with open eyes on my own lips. I push him away.

"What are you doing?" I cover my mouth.

"Giving you a kiss. Why?"

"Why? That's my line." I stay looking confused with a flushed face.

"...You seriously think I only like your legs?" Kazuya laughs, pulling me up our faces so close I can smell his minty bubble gum breath. "Such an idiot~"

He gives me another kiss with more force but somehow it's still softer. He passes his gum into my mouth, playing with my tongue in the process and takes it back. I release my lip lock with him to take a breath.

"Out of breath already?"

I lightly glare at him, "Not at all. You?"

He shakes his head, "But I do need to know one thing if you'd like to continue."

"What's that?"

"If you'll go out with me?" He smirks, blowing a bubble in my face.

I bite my lip as I think and say with a sly smile, "Fine. But we aren't a thing yet if that's something you want. You still need to earn that."

"I'll earn that in no time."


End file.
